


Viren's Angel

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Why did Harrow, his own damn boss, bring him here?This had to be some kind of HR violation right?





	1. Chapter 1

Why did Harrow, his own damn boss, bring him here?

This had to be some kind of HR violation right?

Viren was as red as the plush booths and chairs that were littered all over the club. He didn't know where to look, the spotlights, the speakers, the walls decorated with old playboy magazine covers, or the waiters and waitresses dressed in lingerie strutting around the place. "Relax, Vir. You're too high strung." Harrow laughed, a waitress on each arm.

"I thought we were meeting about the Westerguard deal." 

"That can wait, just relax."

Viren was fuming. He had no time for things like this. This...this was demeaning to him. To think his own boss would think Viren couldn't do something like this on his own if he wanted to? Insulting. He should leave right now, call off this whole meeting if Harrow was going to insult him like this. Viren got up, ready to leave.

The stage in the center of the room lit up. The club's lights changing to deep blues and purples. 

"And now, for your viewing pleasure, the midnight star of the show, the one, the only, Aaravos!"

Viren's jaw dropped.

White thigh high socks, kept in their place by lacy garter belts, a pair of silver stilettos, and a pair of white laced panties, barely hiding the elf's size. His platinum locks shimmered in the light as he danced, rubbing and grinding against the pole. His starry skin glistened with each sway of his hips. It was almost as if the pole itself was his lover, the way he moved against it. Viren could've sworn he'd heard the elf moan. The elf started to rub one of his horns, staring straight at Viren and licking his lips. 

Before Viren knew it, the dance was over. He sat there, dumbfounded.

That man....

That man was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"Holy shit, Vir." Harrow chuckled, "Better be careful, a rapper might make a song about you."

Viren didn't hear him. All he wanted was to gaze at the elf's beauty again. He barely noticed one of the waitresses get up and walk away from their booth. She was talking to someone, going into a back room. She came back with....

With _him_.

He was a purple Adonis; Viren felt like he should be on his knees, worshiping the very ground this angel walked on. He took one look at Viren, piercing amber eyes gazing into his soul, and licked his lips again. Viren had never been so hard in his life. Cock standing at attention, ready to give this celestial being whatever he desired.

"Enjoy yourself, Vir. That's what I brought you here for." Harrow grinned. 

Viren couldn't stop looking at this purple god before him.

"He's cute." Aaravos purred, cupping Viren's chin. He looked down to see the large bulge in Viren's pants. 

Viren couldn't help but moan into his touch, eyes glazing over in lust. The elf's touch like fireworks across his skin, making the poor man shake.

"How much to give him a dance?" Harrow asked.

Viren finally snapped out of his stupor. "Harrow! No! What-"

"Free."

The waitress beside Aaravos took a step back, looking like Aaravos had just disappeared before her eyes.

Aaravos leaned down, grabbing a hold on Viren's tie. "Follow me."

Viren couldn't resist him, despite how much he wanted to punch Harrow. The elf had him under his spell. 

"Holy shit." One of the waitresses whispered.

Aaravos lead him to a private room, away from the rest of the club goers. The room he lead Viren into was white, with golden accents. A star pattern was decorated on everything. He pushed Viren onto one of the couches. At this view, Viren could see the elf's panties pathetically trying to hide his arousal.

He was dreaming.

Yeah, that's it. No way in hell would this celestial Eros want anything to do with him if this wasn't a dream, right? 

Aaravos chuckled, stroking Viren's cheek. "You know my name, what's yours?"

His voice made Viren ache. Every word lighting him on fire. "V-...Viren..." He breathed.

"Well, Viren, perhaps I should help you get more comfortable." Aaravos straddled Viren's lap, pulling his tie loose. He started swaying his hips, rubbing his erection against Viren's. Aaravos led Viren's hands to his ass, encouraging him to squeeze as much as he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Viren's neck, peppering soft kisses all over his face. 

Each touch, each sway, everything Aaravos gave Viren was lighting a flame inside the mage that no matter what he tried he couldn't stop it, even if he wanted to. He started drowning in it, the pleasure, the beauty of the man in his lap. Sweet God, what had he done to deserve being worthy enough for this star studded angel to even give him a second glance? Viren was in heaven. His mouth watered as the elf kept rubbing himself against him. He couldn't help the moan leaving his lips.

Aaravos smiled, "There we go. Just let go for a little while. Let me take care of you."

Viren had no idea how much he needed this. To just have someone take care of him, his needs, his pleasure. He'd always taken care of others, he never had time to be selfish. Viren groaned as Aaravos got up, spreading Viren's legs and freeing his weeping length. The cold air making him gasp.

No. No way. This...This was...

Aaravos kneeled between Viren's legs, each hand gripping Viren's thighs. The sight alone making Viren's cock weep precome. Aaravos leaned in, rubbing his cheek against the mage's leaking shaft. Viren couldn't look away, his length twitching against the elf's heavenly skin. A purple hand wrapped around Viren's dick, making him hiss.

Aaravos swirled his tongue around Viren's tip, pressing the tip into the slit.

Viren melted, laying back, all he felt was Aaravos' skilled tongue on his prick.

"Let me hear you." Aaravos commanded.

Viren groaned, breathing heavy. Everything felt so hot, so warm and musky. Aaravos took Viren's length down his throat, swallowing it whole. Viren threw his head back, moaning shamelessly.

This...

He died at one point, choked on a sandwich or something. There's no way he wasn't in heaven right now. This felt so good. The way Aaravos' throat throbbed and moved against his sensitive skin, it was too much, too soon. "Aaravos....I...I'm!" Viren laced his fingers through his hair, shaking as he cried out in bliss.

Aaravos swallowed it all, not dripping a single drop. "Good boy." He purred. Aaravos pulled off his panties, once again settling in Viren's lap. The elf's cock was tempting. Weeping precome, thick and heady, bobbing with each sway of his hips. He pulled Viren's blazer down to his elbows, and unbuttoned his shirt. Aaravos let his hands wander over Viren's chest.

Viren let a hand wrap around Aaravos' dick, stroking fast. His other hand gripping Aaravos' ass tightly. He wanted to do anything he could to return the favor to this delicious incubus. Viren wanted to satisfy him, maybe deem himself worthy of enjoying the elf's company again someday.

"Yes..." Aaravos breathed, licking a stripe up Viren's neck. He moaned right in Viren's ear, making the man quake. "Put it in. Raw. Right now. I need it bad." 

Viren mewled, letting go of his hold on the elf and lining himself up with the ring of muscle.

Aaravos impaled himself on Viren's dick, throwing his head back as he rode Viren like there was no tomorrow. "Yes....oh fuck yes..." Aaravos groaned. 

Viren was loving this way too much, meeting his thrusts with a harder intensity. He leaned in, catching Aaravos' lips in a crushing kiss. Aaravos was clawing at Viren's back, mouth watering. "Fuck! VIREN!"

Viren was losing his mind. The way Aaravos screamed his name felt like his very soul was now Aaravos' alone. The elf had ruined him and Viren couldn't care less. Each thrust sending him closer and closer to mind numbing pleasure. "Aaravos....." Viren drooled, gripping his hips hard. He stood, giving his thrusts more force as he felt Aaravos wrap his legs around his waist.

"OH FUCK! VIREN!" Aaravos screamed, climax hitting him hard as he fell over the edge, throwing his head back as Viren kept pummeling that one spot. He clawed at Viren, gripping tightly as Viren ruined him. Aaravos didn't want Viren to stop. This hunk screwing him raw, relentless against his trembling body. It made Aaravos orgasm again, loud enough that the whole club could hear him and Viren fucking like animals. 

Viren followed shortly after, collapsing and twitching onto the couch; a complete utterly ruined mess.

"Hot damn..." Aaravos panted, cupping Viren's cheek.

"I know I'm doing this a bit backwards, but.. you wanna get a coffee once my shift is up?"

"I would love too." Viren would do anything for his angel.


	2. Coffee Date

Aaravos finally clocked out, grabbing his paycheck as he walked out of the backroom. He tied his hair in to a high ponytail, wearing tight yoga pants that hugged his figure, and a crop top that read "Mega Milk". He strode over to Viren, sitting in the same booth as before. Viren still had that look of awe on his face, like Aaravos was a God. Aaravos kinda liked it. "Ready, love?" Aaravos purred.

Harrow looked at Viren in astonishment. "Holy shit man."

Viren cast a smirk in his direction, gathering his things. "Ready when you are~" He offered Aaravos his arm, which the elf gladly took. Everyone gasping as they walked by. Viren could feel the jealous stares of the men they walked past. He couldn't help but smile. He looked over at Aaravos, this...God among men. _He_ wanted _him_ of all people.

Him. Viren didn't understand why, but he wasn't going to question it anymore. 

"I know this great place off Washington boulevard, quite small, but they make the best doughnuts, I swear. It always smells so good." Aaravos smiled. It seemed to light up the whole city. "You come in a car or you want to call a taxi?"

"Taxi. Harrow, my boss brought me." Viren blushed. 

Aaravos looked at him in shock. "Your boss....brought you to...."

"Yes."

"You want me to-" 

"No, it's fine. I got to meet you, didn't I?" Viren gushed.

"True." Aaravos chuckled. He waved a taxi, Viren holding the door open for him.

"After you." 

"Caught myself a good one, I see." Aaravos climbed in, giving the driver the location they were going as Viren joined him. 

"I honestly can't believe your _boss _of all people brought you there. Are you guys lifelong friends or something?" Aaravos asked.

"Not really, I was transferred to his law firm about two years ago. Sure, we've had a few drinks together after work sometimes, but this was completely out of the blue. He told me we were meeting to discuss a new deal we were receiving." Viren explained.

"YOUR BOSS BROUGHT YOU TO A STRIP CLUB TO DISCUSS BUSINESS?!" Aaravos shrieked with laughter, leaning against Viren as tears came to his eyes. "I can't fucking believe this. Oh my God. OK, I gotta ask, please let me tell the girls at the club about this, I can't not tell them." 

Viren couldn't help but chuckle, Aaravos' laughter was like a rainstorm after a heat wave. "I mean, If you want to." 

Aaravos' phone rang. He looked at it, sighed, and picked up. "Hey, Ruaan. Yes, I'm fine, no worries. Met a cute guy at the club, we're gonna get coffee. Yes, Moon shadow Clover. Ruaan, I'm fine. I understand your worry. Rayla is working her shift, and you know I can handle myself. Yes, I'll call if something happens. Just leave the key where you usually leave it, and tell Tinker I said hello." Aaravos looked over at Viren and winked. "And ask Tinker if you can stay the night. OK, Alright. You feed Wormie yet? OK, I will when I get home. See you." Aaravos hung up. 

Viren gave Aaravos a curious look.

"My roommate. Distant cousin. We started living together a year ago. After.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Viren cooed, seeing Aaravos' expression sadden.

"No, it's fine. The more people I tell the more people can try to prevent it. A year ago, I had just finished my late shift at the Club. I was walking home, and one of the customers followed me. He tried to...Well, I guess you know considering where I work. Turns out this guy thought I was a girl, and had been harassing a lot of my coworkers too." 

"I'm sorry that happened to you. If there's anything I do or say that bothers you-" 

Aaravos gave him a warm smile, cupping his cheek. "Thank you. I'll have to keep you around, hm? Good dick, and a heart of gold." 

Viren blushed. "I would love to stick around."

"Good. Because I wouldn't give you a choice."

They both laughed as they arrived at the bakery. 

Immediately Viren was assaulted by the sweet scent of pastry and coffee as he opened the door. 

"Aara!" A young girl chirped, waving them over to the counter. 

"Hey Rayla, how are things with Callum?"

"Its going well! He says he has this big date planned for us soon!"

"You get the day off?" Aaravos asked.

"Um...about that..."

"I'll cover it." He offered.

"You will?!" Rayla smiled.

Aaravos nodded. "Just have a good time."

Rayla looked over at Viren, narrowing her eyes. "Let me know if-"

"I'll be fine. No worries. I can handle myself, you know that."

Viren chuckled nervously. They both ordered a coffee, sitting down near the counter. "So you work here as well?" Viren asked. 

Aaravos nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Let's just say that sometimes the tips don't do well. This is just my second job."

"How many do you have?"

"Three. Two of them I enjoy more though. Maybe I can invite you to join one of my streams?" Aaravos gave him a promiscuous look.

"One of your.." It hit Viren.

"I see you figured it out." Aaravos smirked. A leg brushing against Viren's. "I understand of course if you don't want to. Though sometimes using toys can...get a bit old after a while. Sometimes I just need to get rawed hard. Toys can't do that for me. They can't mark me up, bruise me, take me. And they're always so cold..."

Viren gulped. He felt Aaravos' leg brush up against his thigh. Viren took a big gulp of his coffee before he spoke again. "I-I...I...I would love to." He blushed as he realized what he just said.

Aaravos smiled. "Perfect. Maybe after this we could....give everyone a show?"

The mere thought of having an audience watching on in fuming jealousy made his length throb. People watching as Aaravos cried out _his _name, begging for more of _his _cock, _his _body. The bed screaming and creaking with their actions. "Oh fuck..." Viren mumbled. 

"I love being shown off." Aaravos had to be reading Viren's mind. He finished his coffee, pulling Viren up and dragging him out the door. A taxi trip later and they were in front of Aaravos' apartment, the elf unlocking the door. 

It was a humble space, chic and elegant. Golds, dark greens, and purples were covering the decor. Viren felt something brush his leg. A caterpillar, the size of a house cat looked up at him. It was a bright purple with specks of white.

"AWWW! Is Wormie Hungwy? Is he? Awww Let's get you some food." Aaravos cooed, walking to the kitchen. 

Viren followed behind, the pet chattering at Viren. 

"Aw, he likes you." Aaravos smiled. He poured some food in a bowl and placed it on the floor. "Now Wormie, Daddy and his friend are gonna be working in his room, ok? Don't knock unless its an emergency." 

The caterpillar nodded, returning to its food.

"Wonderful." Aaravos pulled Viren into his bedroom, locking the door. "Get undressed. I'll be out in a minute." He gave Viren a tender kiss before walking over and pulling something out of a dresser. He locked himself in the bathroom connected to his room. 

Holy shit.

Viren was going to have his way with this beautiful creature again. He couldn't believe his luck. He quickly got undressed, cock throbbing in the cool air. He bit his lip, lying on the bed.

How did this even happen?

Aaravos unlocked the door. Viren's jaw dropped, mouth watering. Aaravos was dressed in a black teddy, sheer in all the right places. A lacy thong pathetically hid his arousal. Thigh high stockings were held by garter belts.

"Oh fuck." Viren panted. This Adonis before him never failed to take his breath away. He watched Aaravos climb on the bed, draping his arms around Viren's neck. Viren couldn't help pulling the elf in for a kiss, moaning into it. Aaravos' lips were so soft.

Aaravos broke the kiss, grabbing the laptop and camera nearby. A few clicks and taps later and the stream was live. People already popping into the chat, compliments raining in about his outfit.

Viren blushed as Aaravos pulled him into view, trailing a hand down his chest. "Everyone, meet Viren. He'll be joining us today, and hopefully, many more shows." He licked a stripe up Viren's neck, causing Viren to moan. A bunch of jealous comments poured in, some even insulting Viren. Aaravos rolled his eyes, typing into the laptop. "I hate when people are like that."

Viren pressed a hand into the small of Aaravos' back. It slid down to grope at his ass. Aaravos bit his lip. "Eager, are we?"

Viren nodded, his other hand joining the first.

Aaravos leaned into Viren's chest, "Fuck...just like that..." He brought Viren in for a kiss. "Let's give them a show huh?"

Viren's hands rubbed Aaravos' thighs, his leaking cock rubbing against the cleft of Aaravos' ass.

Aaravos wiggled his hips, making Viren groan. This was delicious; a hot stud in his bed, more than eager to fuck Aaravos' brains out on camera, with a heart of gold?! Viren was too good to be true. He could feel Viren's length dribble precome against his skin. To have someone so responsive to his body... Aaravos laced his fingers through Viren's hair, shaking his hips. 

"Aara...." Viren sighed.

Tips started flooding the chat, more than Aaravos had ever gotten before. He didn't notice, too lost in Viren's touch. "Take me. Fuck me, Viren. Raw, right now. I need it bad..." Aaravos pulled the string away, Viren's length now rubbing against the ring of muscle. Aaravos rubbing against Viren's cock. "Viren...Please...I need you...Fuck.."

Viren lined himself up, easing inside his angel once again, moaning at the tightness.

"Yes..." Aaravos panted, rolling his hips. He led Viren's hand to his own leaking prick, throwing his head back.

Viren was loving this, too caught up in the mood and the situation to think straight. He grabbed the camera, casting a small spell so it could look where he wanted it to.

"Good idea~" Aaravos moaned, "Viren...good God you feel so good..."

Viren took a hold of Aaravos' hips, starting to thrust hard and deep.

"Viren! Fuck yes! Oh god right there! That's the spot!" Aaravos was clawing at him, drool dripping off his lips.

Viren groaned, sucking and biting at Aaravos' neck. Bright white and lilac bruises started to form. "Aaravos.... So damn tight..." He could see all the jealous comments in the chat, which only spurred him on more. He stroked Aaravos' dick fast, determined to wreck Aaravos on camera for the world to see.

"OH GOD! YES! OH YES! I! I'M-!" Aaravos shuddered against Viren, mewling as Viren milked him through his climax.

Viren bit his lip, Aaravos' pulsing core spurring him closer to his own end. He didn't stop, pummeling that one spot over and over. Viren replaced Aaravos' cock with one of his horns, making Aaravos scream. "OH FUCK! VIREN! YES! YES! OH GOD JUST LIKE THAT!" 

Viren could feel Aaravos drawing blood from how hard Aaravos was clawing at him.

Aaravos squealed as another bout of bliss shot through his body, making him see stars. This was too good, Aaravos meeting each of Viren's thrusts even harder. 

Viren pulled out, manhandling Aaravos onto his hands and knees. The camera getting the best shot it could. He slid back in rough, now slicked by his precome. Viren was merciless, determined to show the viewers what they were missing. 

"VIREN!" Aaravos clawed at the sheets of the bed, starting to rock and creak with each of Viren's thrusts. "OH FUCK! YES! YES! OHHHH GOD!" Aaravos screamed, losing his mind in the pleasure. He screeched as another orgasm wrecked his body. Aaravos was shaking, drooling onto the sheets as slaps of skin on skin rang through the room. 

Viren finally came, roaring as he pumped Aaravos full of his spend. He didn't stop. Not yet. Aaravos was his now. He was going to get Aaravos addicted to his cock, and his alone.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! VIREN!" It felt so good it hurt, never before had Aaravos had a lover like this. He needed Viren. He needed this. A hot, thick cock, busting huge load after huge load inside him, breaking him, taking him over and over, overwhelming his body with overstimulation.

Viren panted, "Fuck...Aara..."

"Yes...oh god...YES, OH FUCK! VIREN! YES!" Aaravos howled, his seed staining the bed spread.

Viren bit down into Aaravos' flesh, tasting blood as one last orgasm rocked his system.

Aaravos collapsed face down into the bed, too weak to move. Twitching slightly.

Viren pulled out, setting the camera back in its place. "Hope you enjoyed the show~" Viren purred before ending the stream.


End file.
